


the only exception

by kallliope



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Playlist, because THESE TWO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallliope/pseuds/kallliope
Summary: "are you looking into my eyes now? are you? i’m very unsure because it looks like you’re…" / "i’m looking into your eyes now." (a sana/yousef fanmix)update: this is a playlist AU if Yousef hadn't been a backstabbing snake bye





	the only exception

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, I went all extra as usual and made a playlist for these two because they won't let me live.

 

[[listen here](https://open.spotify.com/user/flyingthroughpages/playlist/5O4JyXJuY5Hn7S8h9mWJDr)]

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://asteriaria.tumblr.com)!


End file.
